The present invention generally relates to digital demodulation of Quadrature Amplitude Modulated (QAM) signals in multiple channels and, more specifically, to a method and system for providing digital adaptive equalization and carrier recovery for multi-channel QAM demodulators.
In a digital cable broadcast system, a transmitted signal often experiences time dispersion due to echoes in the channel impulse response. This dispersion causes deviation from the ideal channel characteristics of a constant amplitude and linear phase (constant delay) response. As a result, this dispersion degrades the quality of the received signal. In turn, the degraded quality of the received signal affects the accuracy of signal detection.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that can be used to achieve optimal demodulation of received signals.